millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Princess, The Bandits, and The Capital of Evil Spirits/@comment-66.126.188.4-20160503181056/@comment-28584549-20160503205505
I highly suggest a Princess for the top spot because you want to kill the King Lich quickly. Set up two UP gens on bottom left to begin with followed by a good archer who can take out or heavily damage the ring of pumpkins in the center. Drop a healer on the bottom right corner, and two on the left side one top one bottom. Then plop down your prince right below the left entrance. After collecting from your UP gens one last time withdraw them and add a strong mage in the right middle slot within range of your right healer. At this point the first lich should appear so drop your princess in the top most spot in front of the lich. Withdraw your archer and throw a ninja or strong magic swordswoman in the top right spot to deal with the line of pumpkins coming down. You need to make sure that you can kill all the pumpkins with your mage and your ninja or else your princess might be in trouble. Lastly drop a good lightning rod right in front of the left entrance. I use a valkryie. I'd advise against an angel because you'll also need to kill two liches. As soon as your princess kills the King Lich withdraw her and place a heavy at the bottom spot to catch any skeletons before they leave through the bottom exit. You'll probably also have to withdraw your ninja and add another Mage in the bottom left corner where your archer was at the beginning of the fight. The placement order is pretty important, especially if you are a tad on the weak side and you fear some units might die. Getting the healers up early ensures that they won't be targeted even if one of your melee troops die. If you follow my placment the liches should target first your Lightning Rod, then your Princess, then your Prince before starting on your healers. Note that the Liches engaging your Princess will still target your Princess, which is good because you'll be hard pressed to find a lightning rod that can tank 4 liches for any extended period of time. = To ensure 3* the determining factors are a ranged troop cheap enough to deploy early and strong enough kill most if not all of the circle of pumpkins at the beginning. This is to ensure that the top spot is safe by the time you need to deploy your Princess. The most likely candidate for this job is a Platinum+ archer. You'll also need a mage + ninja tag team that can handle the lines of pumpkins coming down during the middle of the fight. From experience ninjas are slightly better than magic swordsman, especially if you can get a couple of assassinates. I use my Odette at 50CC70 so anything about that power level (such as AW'd Mehlis or whatever) should be fine. My ninja is 50CC30 Saki so strong but nothing too impressive. You'll need a Princess that can tank two hits from a Lich. This shouldn't be that hard, pretty much any Platinum+ Princess will do seeing as I was able to use my lvl 70 Olivie who has paper thin health. Throw on AW'd Adele if you have her for an HP boost. It's pretty important to use a Princess on the top slot because you want that King Lich dead ASAP. Claudia's True Damage is helpful but not necessary because the King Lich doesn't seem to have a whole lot of MR. Adding a Mage up top to hit the Liches is not recommended because of the two streams of pumpkins that come down. You'll want to kill the King Lich shortly after you kill the second stream of pumpkins so it's really not worth it to waste your UP. You'll need a healer that heals 500+ without Prince. This is your top left healer and the one in charge of keeping your Princess alive. You'll need a tank that can handle a couple of skelies wailing on you and possibly a Lich attack or two. This is the easiest one, any Gold+ should work. I've used AW1 Bernice and 50CC70 Gellius. Both worked fine.